1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and more particularly to a semiconductor device including an electrode extending in a lateral direction of a case.
2. Description of the Background Art
A semiconductor device that includes a substrate on which a semiconductor element is mounted, an electrode electrically connected to the semiconductor element, and a case covering the substrate and the electrode is known. In such semiconductor device, the electrode is usually connected to a circuit pattern of the substrate near a side wall of the case and drawn from the side wall to the outside of the case (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-004435). This configuration can shorten the electrode, and thus its inductance can be reduced.
The above-mentioned semiconductor device is required to easily modify a drawn position of the electrode in the case or a position of a connection point between the electrode and the circuit pattern by modifying the design.
However, if the drawn position of the electrode in the case is modified with the length of the electrode kept as short as possible, the position of the connection point between the electrode and the circuit pattern also requires a modification. This requires extreme work such that the circuit pattern needs a redesign. On the other hand, if the drawn position of the electrode in the case is modified without modifying the position of the connection point between the circuit pattern and the electrode, the length of the electrode is increased by the length of the electrode being drawn around and the inductance is thus increased. The case of modifying the position of the connection point also has the same problem as the case of modifying the drawn position.